


Multitasking

by flintrage



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Clothed Sex, Crotch nuzzling, M/M, There's no actual sex it's just Flint being a shit and getting Gates hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintrage/pseuds/flintrage
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Okay but Flint nosing at Hal’s dick through his pants while he’s doing accounts for the ship and him looking down over his spectacles at him





	Multitasking

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as 'I can't write lately so have 200 words of this nonsense'. Flintgates continues to consume my soul and I continue to never write anything that actually reaches a conclusion.

“Captain.”

“Hm?” 

“ _Captain.”_

” _What?_ ” 

Flint has the cheek to sound annoyed, as if Hal is the one inconveniencing  _him_ when  _he’s_  the one that crawled under the fucking desk without so much as a warning and started nosing at him.

“I don’t know if you’ll have noticed this, seeing as you’re preoccupied, but I’m trying to get things  _done_.”

“I’m not stopping you.” Flint’s mouth is against the front of his breeches. 

Hal’s cock twitches. He’s going to kill this man. 

He sighs, putting down his quill, and leans back just enough to peer down over his spectacles at Flint kneeling under the desk. “This isn’t you stopping me?” He asks pointedly, pretending his cock hasn’t started thickening between his legs, Flint nuzzling at it like a fucking  _cat._  

"No," Flint says, mouthing at him again.

If he told Flint to stop, he would, but Hal truly has only gotten more stupid with age, so he doesn’t. He narrows his eyes down at the unrepentant little shit between his thighs. “How do you expect me to focus like this?” 

“With difficulty, I imagine,” Flint says, casually unbuttoning him. He preens when Hal’s hand comes to rest in his hair. “But I have faith in you.”


End file.
